


Happy Families?

by luckypixi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Raising-a-baby, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2263440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckypixi/pseuds/luckypixi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a pair of vampires kill a family, Sam and Dean are left holding the baby. With another vampire on the loose, it's up to Dean and Castiel to play the parents. But when the vampire returns, will they be able to save him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This does start with a bit of gore, but there will be no more after this (it just suited the situation, you see) Just cuteness and fluff after this! :D
> 
> This story was written back in 2010 and has not been edited since- please forgive any typos :)
> 
> Please read and review- I always love to hear your thoughts...
> 
> Set: Just after season 5 where Lucifer was put away, Sam and Cas still on Earth and everything else pretty much the same.
> 
> Just so you know, Cas, although still an angel, has to eat, sleep, drink. It's just a small continuum from my other fic Simple Pleasures.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Onwards...

'Dean, your left!'

Dean turned widely, his machete swinging in a wide arc. The vampires' head flew away, hitting the back wall with a sickening crunch.

There was blood everywhere, up the walls, on the floor. The damn fangs had really let loose with this family of innocents.

There was a crash to his left, and Dean spun, catching out of the corner of his eye, the second vampire climbing out of the window. The wiry vampire was young looking, with blond floppy hair. He watched helplessly as it jumped the two stories to the ground below, before running into the woods bordering the house.

'Damn it!' he growled, running to the window and scanning scene. The vampire was gone.

'Dean?'

'It's gone, Sammy' he sighed, turning to his brother. The youngest Winchester had a cut to his temple from an earlier fight, blood trailing down his face. But that wasn't what caught Dean's attention.

It was the baby in his arms.

He looked in shock back to his brother, who was staring at him. Dean turned around slowly. There, lying next to each other were the bodies of two other people. The woman had dark hair, her throat slashed. The man, a ginger haired man had his neck snapped at an odd angle.

The baby's parents.

'Aw, crap' muttered Dean, a hand going to his head.

'Yeah, crap Dean! What the hell are we gonna do?' Sam's voice bordered on the hysterical. The adrenalin had hardly worn off after the fight and Sam looked shocked.

The baby in his arms was fast asleep, which was a miracle in itself after all the noise they had made during the fight. It had a little tuft of black hair, and its mouth was curled up in a content smile.

Dean couldn't help but crack a grin.

'Dean, this is serious!' reprimanded his brother.

Dean looked sharply back at him. 'Yeah, Sam. What the hell are we gonna do?'

Sam carefully put the baby down on the sofa, on one of the small parts that wasn't blood spattered. The baby curled in on its self, finding another comfy spot.

'It's asleep.' Stated Dean.

'I can see that, Dean' snapped Sam.

Dean looked sheepishly at his brother. Out of the two of them, he was the only one with any parental experience. Sam had been quite a handful when he was growing up.

The baby coughed in its sleep, and Sam and Dean watched with baited breath in case it woke up.

The baby simply made a little 'mm' noise and went back to sleep.

'Phew' Sam let out his breath.

Dean looked at him sideways. He dug into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

'I'll tell ya one thing'

Sam looked at him. 'What's that?'

Dean pressed his speed dial button.

'I'm calling Cas'


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the baby is taken in, Cas arrives and the Winchesters try and come up with a Plan

Sam unwrapped the baby, which had obviously been tenderly wrapped up in it's blanket by its mother, and gently placed on his bed. The baby was still asleep; even from the drive from the house to the motel, it had hardly stirred.

He glanced over at Dean, who was standing on the opposite side to the bed, his arms crossed, a thoughtful look on his face.

'What are we gonna do with it?' Sam whispered.

Dean looked at him disapprovingly. 'Well, first of all we're gonna stop calling it "it" and find out what it is' he stated, moving forwards. After checking the baby, he stood back up.

'It's a boy.' He said smugly. 'And his nappy needs changing.'

Sam threw him a disgusted look. 'Gross. You do it!'

Dean looked around theatrically. 'With what, genius? A tea towel?'

Sam shrugged and turned back to the baby, who had woken up finally.

He just lay there, staring at them with big blue eyes, reminding Dean unnervingly of someone...

Right on time, there was a whoosh and Castiel appeared in the room, right next to him. The baby gave a small start of surprise and turned to Castiel curiously.

Castiel turned to look at both the Winchesters. 'You've had a baby. Congratulations'

Dean groaned and laughed. 'It's not ours, you featherbrain!' he smiled, cuffing Cas gently on the shoulder. 'Damn fangs killed his parents.'

The angel looked pitying down at the boy, who looked no older than six months. The baby looked back at him, blue eyes meeting blue. 'He's sweet' concluded Castiel.

Dean rolled his eyes. 'Yeah, we get how cute he is, but the point is, what are we going to do with him?'

Cas turned to him, a confused look on his face. 'What do you want to do with him?'

Dean turned away, unable to answer the question.

Sam looked between them. 'Dean, no you're not keeping him!' he warned. Dean shot him a look.

'I know that, Sammy! But what are we gonna do with him?'

Suddenly Sam's phone rang ,a loud rendition of What You Do For Money Honey by AC/DC blaring out; Dean had been playing with his phone.

The baby started crying, his big blue eyes filling up to the brim with tears, his little face growing red. Big fat tears dripped down his cheeks and he started making ear-splitting sobs.

Sam scrabbled for his phone, which was buried in his pocket. He looked up at his brother. 'Don't just stand there! Make it stop!'

Dean rushed forwards, picking the baby up under the arms with expert care. He cradled the baby to his chest, rocking him up and down, making little 'shhh' noises.

The baby, however, was having none of it. He continued his assault on the ears, more tears spilling down his cheeks.

Castiel stood watching him with an amused expression on his face. He watched as Dean rubbed the baby's back, jiggling him up and down.

'Come on' he cooed. 'What's all that noise for?' the hunter desperately tried to calm the child down.

Cas extended his arms, holding them out for the baby. 'Let me try'

Dean gave him a sceptical look, but nevertheless, trusting his angel, he handed him the baby. 'Gentle with his head' he told Cas over the din.

Castiel gently cradled the baby in his arms, the baby's head in the crook of his arm. He looked down at the baby, a small smile on his face.

The baby coughed and as he looked up at then angel started to quieten down, his sobs coming out slowly, before they stopped completely.

Dean and Sam (having completely forgotten his phone had just rung) stared at him in awe.

'How the hell did you do that?' asked Dean, an affectionate smile on his face.

The angel looked up at him, unaware he had done anything out of the ordinary.

'I just did'

Dean grinned and planted a kiss on his cheek, the angel looking back to the baby in his arms.

Sam, remembering he had a phone call, raised his phone to his ears.

'Yeah, Bobby?'

He listened for a second. 'Your kidding?'

He turned around, facing the wall. 'Where?' he muttered.

'Right, meet me there'

He signed off and turned back to his brother. With him standing next to Cas with a baby in his arms, they looked like the perfect family. He shook his head, clearing the mental images away.

'Bobby says he's found evidence of another vamp attack' he told his brother, who groaned.

'Same one?' he asked.

'Looks like it. A single women in a forest lodge.'

Dean turned and reached for his jacket. Sam looked at him with shock.

'Where do you think your going?' he asked.

Dean stared at him. 'Going to kill and vampire, Sammy' he said, as though speaking to a six year old.

'Nope' Sam reached for Dean's jacket and threw it back on the bed. 'Your on baby duty' he turned and pointed at Castiel, who was standing watching them with the baby asleep in his arms. 'With him'

Dean gaped at his brother. 'Seriously?'

'Yep' Sam smirked. 'Me and Bobby'l sort out the fangs'

With that he grabbed is own jacket and walked out the room.

Dean looked at Castiel, who was watching him silently.

He walked over to him, putting an arm around his waist, looking down at the baby.

'Now what?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dean and Cas change a diaper and Dean develops Daddy feels

Hi

I can assure you that from here on in, there will be lots of cuteness and fluff!

Don't forget to review after reading- I promise to reply!

Enjoy!

Onwards...

Castiel smiled down at the baby as he squirmed in his arms. The baby was still fast asleep, his little nose wrinkling as he breathed.

Dean watched Cas smile, a grin spreading across his own face. At least the baby hadn't woken up again. The motel had grown dark, the only lights were those coming from passing cars. He switched on the light, making the little one twitch slightly in Cas' arms. Apparently he wasn't much of a deep sleeper.

'So er, Cas' he said, moving to sit on his bed. 'What are we gonna do now?'

The angel looked at him. 'I'm not sure' he offered. 'Look after him?'

Dean stared at him. 'You are joking, right?'

One look from Castiel told him he was deadly serious.

Suddenly the door was flung open again and Sam walked in, laden down with bags. He had clearly been shopping. Some of the bags were being stored in a baby carrier, which he had tucked under one arm.

'I figured you two were hardly gonna go out again tonight, and the baby would need some stuff.' He explained, dumping the load on the bed.

Dean rifled through it. He pulled out nappies, creams, clothes, bottles, formula milk. All the things a baby would need.

'Now, I talked to the lady in the shop, and she said just trust your instinct. Feed him when he cries, wind him after. Just make sure you keep hold of his neck, cos he can't hold his head up yet.'

Dean stared at him. 'What the hell did you tell her?'

Sam grinned. 'That my brother and his partner had just acquired a baby. Him and his male partner' he smirked. 'She did the usual "awws" and just gave me the information. She was very helpful.'

Dean gaped at him. 'Thanks, Sammy. You're a wonder' he said sarcastically.

'I know' Sam bowed. 'Bobby's out front; he wanted to come in, but I said not to. Don't want to crowd the baby'

'Sam!' Dean reached to grab his brother, but Sam had already run from the room.

Castiel watched him go. 'That was nice of him' he stated. Dean groaned and flumped down on the bed.

'He was being a bitch' he sighed, putting his arm over his face. Cas carefully placed the baby into the baby carrier, having cleared out the bags and gently lay down on the bed next to Dean. Dean looked at him sideways.

'It'll be alright, Dean.' Assured the angel, kissing Dean lightly.

Dean sighed again. 'Will it? His parent's are dead, Cas. And they're not coming back'

Cas frowned and sat up. He looked at the baby thoughtfully for a few moments before looking back down at Dean with a determined look in his eyes.

'Well, we're going to have to be his parents. For now'

Dean sat up, putting his arm around Cas and looking at the baby, who, he had to admit, did look very cute in his bright blue carrier.

'We'd better get started then.'

-x-

'-Dean, I'm sure you're not supposed to do that'

'-Dean, you have to hold his legs up!'

'-No, Dean, the nappy's supposed to go under him-'

'-Dean!'

'-Fine Cas! You do it!

Dean threw down the nappy and stood backwards. He had just spent the last ten minutes trying unsuccessfully to put a clean nappy on the baby. He had managed to get the old one off alright, and clean him up, but the little tyke just wouldn't stop squirming. Plus he'd already had to jump out the way because the little rugrat aimed his fireman's hose at him.

He watched as Castiel gently took both the little boy's legs in one of his hands, and lift him up to put the nappy under his bottom. Soon after that, the angel had the nappy fastened and the little one was sitting happily gargling, looking up at Cas with his big eyes.

'Your a real daddy's boy aren't you' laughed Dean. He stopped. Did I just say that?

He looked over at Cas and found with relief and a slight sense of annoyance, that the angel hadn't even been listening to him. He was too busy tickling the baby's little tummy, making him squeal and laugh.

The little boy, now happily changed into a clean nappy and a blue baby-gro, lay on the changing mat Sam had brought and gazed sleepily up at them. He started to fall asleep, his little eyes drooping. He woke up with a start, a concentrated look on his face.

His face got redder and redder and Dean had a sneaking suspicion he knew what was about to happen.

Nevertheless, he and Castiel leaned forward and then, just as Dean suspected, the baby let out another earth-shattering scream and dissolved into tears again.

Dean jumped back, clamping a hand over his ears.

Cas simply stood watching the baby cry, a mildly curious expression on his face.

'Now what's wrong with him?' Dean asked. 'We changed him, didn't we?'

Castiel looked behind him, at the bags on the bed, before returning his gaze to the screaming baby.

'I believe he's hungry, Dean.' He said simply.

Dean spun around and caught sight of the baby formula milk.

'Oh, great' he groaned. Growing up, he had never really had to feed Sam his milk; just looked after him when he was on solids. He didn't remember the last time he had fed a baby without someone there with him.

'How the hell are we gonna do that?'

He only hoped there were instructions.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the baby is fed and Dean comes up with a question.

Dean tipped the carrier bag onto the bed. Three cans of formula milk fell out, as did two bottles. Sam, seemingly unsure of the baby's age, had also included a couple of jars of baby food, just in case.

Dean chuckled, and looked over at Castiel who had the baby in the crook of one arm, the other hand tickling him under the chin, making the child scream with laughter. He grinned widely as Cas smiled down at him, his blue eyes shining.

'Hey! Tickle Monster, wanna help?' he called. Cas looked up, still smiling.

'Help with what?' he asked, before noting the milk and bottle in Dean's hands. 'Sure.'

He slowly crossed the room, gently laying the baby back in the baby carrier, the small boy squirming and beginning the grizzle. His face crumpled up, signalling another crying fit.

Before Cas could reach for him again, Dean got there first. He gently picked up the baby and cradled him in his arms, smiling down at him. The baby stopped grizzling and stared up at him, a curious gaze on his face.

'He likes you' smiled Castiel, now reaching for the formula milk.

Dean turned and grinned at him, gently rocking the baby in his arms. He moved next the angel and read the instructions over his shoulder. "Put two level spoonfuls of formula milk to desired amount of water"' he read, nodding. 'Seems simple enough.'

Cas looked at him and read further. "Place the bottle in a saucepan of boiling water and heat. Check the temperature of the milk by squeezing a small amount to the inside of the wrist. It should be lukewarm."

'Right, lets get to it'

-x-

Castiel and Dean stood at the small kitchenette area of their motel room, watching the water boil in a small pan. The baby was still in Dean's arms, happily gurgling to himself.

When the water had boiled, Cas gently placed the bottle, full with the made up milk. The water simmered gently and the baby gargled in anticipation. Soon the bottle was done and Cas took it out carefully, and let it cool down on the side. Five minutes later, he squirted a bit on his inner wrist. Happy that it was cool enough, the angel went to pass the bottle to Dean.

Dean hesitated. He had fed Sam one or two bottles as a child, barely remembering doing it himself. Cas on the other hand, had never fed a baby before. Dean thought it was only fair that he had the first go.

'Here, you do it' he led the way back to the sleeping area and sat on a bed. The angel followed him and sat opposite him on the other bed. Dean gently passed the grizzling baby to him.

Castiel manoeuvred the baby to a more comfortable position in his arms, before lifting the bottle to his mouth, Dean watching like a hawk. As soon as the bottle touched his lips, the baby was away, sucking at it as if his life depended on it. Which it did.

Dean watched Cas' face, watched it light up when the bottle was nearly tugged out of his hand. His eyes were wide and watchful, the blue shining. Dean smiled to himself.

Soon enough, the baby finished the bottle and was laying sleepily in Cas' arms, slowly, but surely falling asleep. His little eyes drooped shut, and Dean and Castiel watched as he fell fast asleep on a full stomach.

Cas gently stood up and moved towards the baby carrier. Dean followed and rummaged in the kitchen, pulling out a table cloth that had been freshly washed. He went back into the living area and placed it in the baby carrier, making a sheet in the bottom of it. Cas gently laid the baby in the carrier, before pulling the blanket gently over him.

They stood back, watching the baby as he fell into a deep sleep, little face relaxed into a small smile, his little fingers clutched together.

Dean smiled and moved next to Cas, kissing him gently and putting his arms around him, holding him. He felt the angel smile into his neck as they embraced. They kissed again, breaking apart as the baby sighed in his sleep.

Castiel smiled down at him.

'You know what we have to do now, Cas' Said Dean.

'What's that?'

'We gotta think of a name'


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a name is chosen and Sam and Bobby offer to baby-sit

The room was dark. Pitch black, in fact, the curtains drawn. A still breeze wafted in through the half-opened window. Castiel shivered and pulled the duvet closer, leaning further into his hunter's embrace. Dean was lying behind him, his face buried in the crook of the angel's neck. As he moved, Cas noticed Dean shudder, signalling that he was waking up. He turned slowly until he was face-to face with Dean, the hunter opening one eye.

'Hey' he croaked, sleep still clogging his voice. Castiel smiled warmly and kissed him. Dean smiled back into the kiss and pulled him closer, arms travelling around the smaller angel.

Suddenly, there was an almighty wail and Dean jumped, as though electrocuted. He looked around wildly for a few seconds before grinning, though wincing with the noise in his ears at the same time. 'Right, I forgot. Baby duty' he murmured. The baby wailing got a lot louder and he winced and ducked his head back under the duvet, hiding himself from the world.

Cas looked at the lump in the blanket for a few seconds before moving in after him. Once they were both under the blanket, the noise did seem a lot more muffled. Dean sighed and laid his head on the side of the angel's, his arms coming and wrapping around him. Castiel leaned into the embrace, enjoying the feel of the bed-warm human against his skin.

'I'm not cut out for this Cas.' Moaned Dean, his eyes clamped shut against the din of the baby crying. Cas knocked his head gently against his.

'You are Dean. You just need some practice'

'What's the time?'

The angel stuck his head out the duvet-tent. He came back in. '2.27'

Dean groaned. Though, however much he groaned, the baby was not stopping crying.

Dean heaved himself up out of bed and walked across the room, to where they had put the baby to sleep in his carrier, taking the duvet with him.

'Dean!' shivered Cas, curling into a ball in the sudden cold. Dean grinned over his shoulder and reached for the baby. The little thing was crying his eyes out, his little face scrunched up.

'What do you suppose is wrong with him?' asked Dean, carrying the baby back in his arms to their shared bed. Cas shrugged, before leaning in and checking the child's nappy. He tentatively put his nose closer to the nappy and sniffed. He jumped back his nose wrinkled up in disgust.

'I think that's wrong with him' he blanched, pointed. Dean, grinning like a Cheshire cat, patted the angel on the arm before moving toward the changing mat Sam had brought for them. After about ten minutes he had done changing the nappy and brought the little boy back to the bed.

Dean stopped when he realised that Cas had fallen asleep again, his head leaning against the back wall, his face clear and peaceful. He didn't want to wake him, but the baby was still making noises and he didn't know what to do.

'Cas!' he called, gently poking him in the stomach. Castiel lurched awake, eyes narrowing as he glared at Dean, who smiled apologetically at him.

'I wasn't sleeping'

Dean smiled. 'Course you weren't. We got another problem.' He announced. He held the baby up in his arms, pointing him towards Cas. The angel studied the grizzling baby for a few moments before looking back at Dean.

'He's hungry'

Dean looked at him with disbelief. 'Right. How do you know that?'

The angel shrugged. 'I just do. Give him here.'

Dean gently passed the baby to Cas, who tenderly cradled him close to his chest, the baby looking up at him in wonder.

He gently crept of the bed, heading for the general direction of the little kitchenette. Dean smiled and leaned back in the bed, his head hitting the pillows with a welcome thump.

-x-

'What's all that noise for?' cooed Castiel, looking down at the little boy in his arms, fishing out the finished milk bottle out of the saucepan with his one free hand. He sat down on a little stool which was in the corner of the room and gently put the teat to the baby's mouth. The little thing started sucking immediately, stopping crying at once.

Cas smiled as he fed him. 'Knew that was what you wanted. Yes I did' He had seen other people talk to babies like that, and thought he might try it; the little ones seemed to like it.

The baby soon finished the bottle and yawned, his little eyes closing again. Cas gently got to his feet, carrying him back to the baby carrier, settling him down in his makeshift cot. He smiled as he looked down, the baby already fast asleep.

Like others he could mention. He turned back as Dean let out a loud snore, clearly fast asleep. Castiel laughed and joined him in the bed, pressing his back into the hunter's chest, pulling the blanket up to his chin.

He soon fell straight to sleep.

-x-

The sun shone brightly through the open windows, no hint of a breeze wafting. The baby was in Dean's lap, giggling like crazy as the hunter moved his face towards him and pulled it back quickly.

Castiel smiled, pulling on his tie, watching them.

Suddenly the door was flung open, Sam bounding in with Bobby at his heels.

'Where is he then?' asked the older hunter, his eyes shining. Dean jiggled his knees slightly and Bobby smiled. Sam went and sat next to Dean, his fingers going to tickle the baby under the chin.

The baby's face started to crumple up, unaware and slightly intimidated by the new arrivals.

'Aw. Now look what you've done. You've upset Jayson.' Dean pouted, turning the little boy towards him and making a funny face.

Cas raised his eyebrows. 'Jayson?'

Dean looked at him sheepishly. 'He's gotta have a name, doesn't he?' he shrugged.

Cas stared at him for a moment. 'Yes. I suppose he does.' He looked at the child carefully, the little one holding his gaze, once again, blue meeting blue. 'Jayson. I think it suits him.' he nodded his approval and looked back to Dean's beaming face.

Jayson let out a giggle, which made Bobby chuckle. 'Little tyke.'

Dean passed the Jayson to Sam, who made a silly face, making the little one scream with laughter.

The hunter stood up and pulled Castiel close, putting his forehead against his, eyes closing in tiredness.

'Late night boys?' asked Bobby, watching them.

'Sort of' moaned Dean, massaging his temples.

'The baby- Jayson was crying most of the night.' Informed Castiel. 'We're a little tired.'

'Right, you two, go out, get something to eat or something.' Sam took charge.

'Right, Sammy and leave Jayson where?' scoffed Dean.

'Uh, here Dean!' Sam told him, smiling. 'With us. Only for a few hours. We'll catch up later.'

Dean looked at Castiel, who was looking pleased with a few hours off baby duty.

'Right. Just-'Dean watched Jayson, feeling like an overprotective parent already. '-Look after him.' he added, before moving out of the door, the angel following close behind him.

Sam and Bobby looked at each other, then looked at the baby happily gurgling on Sam's lap.

It was going to be a long few hours.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel have a much needed break while Sam and Bobby pick up babysitting duties

'We should get back'

'Dean, we've only been here for half an hour.'

Castiel looked at Dean; the elder Winchester was shuffling and fidgeting in his seat. Dean had suggested that they went for a burger in a shopping centre court. Said the food always tasted better in the cheap and cheerful places. The angel just liked going so he could people-watch.

'I know, but it feels wrong leaving him there, you know what I mean?' Dean asked the angel. Cas sighed. He didn't like leaving Jayson either, but believed it would do them both good if they had a few hours apart.

'Sam and Bobby are both proficient enough to care for him for a few more hours' soothed Cas, placing his hand atop Dean's. The hunter clasped his hand and smiled.

He leaned backwards slightly in his seat, still locking eyes with the angel, who, as usual, was all too happy to reciprocate.

'What do you think of him?' asked Dean, leaning forwards once again.

'Of who?' Cas was watching a women sat in the corner trying to coerce her son into eating some salad.

'Jayson' Dean pulled Castiel's face around to face him. 'What do you think of Jayson?'

'He's sweet.' Said Cas carefully. 'A handful. He doesn't sleep. And sometimes he smells.' Castiel answered truthfully. 'I do enjoy looking after him though.'

Dean grinned, a bemused look on his face.

The angel studied him carefully. Even he knew that look on Dean's face. 'We cannot keep him indefinitely, Dean.' He said, gauging the human's reaction.

Dean looked away. 'I know, Cas. I know' he murmured.

Cas smiled slightly and leaned across the table to press a chaste kiss on the hunter's lips. Dean happily kissed back.

-x-

'When's the last time you looked after a baby Bobby?' Sam watched as Bobby picked through the bag of Baby things. Jayson was happily laying on the bed, kicking his little legs in the air.

Bobby glanced over at the younger Winchester, an offended look on his face. 'I looked after you two enough when you were sprogs. I think I can remember.'

Sam grinned and put his hand up. He watched Jayson grab one of his feet and put his toes in his mouth. It was time for another change. Boy, did they get through nappies!

While Sam dealt with that, Bobby heated up another bottle and readied it for the next feed.

The two hunters shared babysitting duties for the next hour, watching over Jayson as he slept, sitting in a corner, pouring over lore books like a couple of bookworms.

-x-

Dean rubbed his stomach and stretched, his bloated stomach feeling as if he had just eaten a pile of concrete. Well, two burgers, a side of chips and an ice cream sundae.

Castiel, not eating much himself bar a small hamburger and chips, stared at him with an open mouth. 'How on earth did you fit all that in there?' he asked, pointing to Dean's stomach.

Dean grinned. 'I can fit a lot of things in there, Cas. You know that'

Cas smiled and stood up. Dean stood up as well, putting a fistful of notes onto the table, leaving enough for a tip.

They made their way back through the shopping centre when the hunter stopped dead in front of one shop display.

'We are so going in there.'

-x-

'Make him stop!' Bobby clamped his hand over his ears, Jayson's scream reverberating through his brain.

Sam clutched the small baby to his chest, making shushing noises and jiggling him up and down. Nothing worked- the baby kept screaming.

'Ain't he got a set of lungs!' cried Bobby over the din.

Sam looked at him, panic stricken.

Suddenly the door opened, Sam, having not heard it, jumped when Castiel popped up next to him, gently tacking the crying boy from his arms.

'Shh. It's alright' soothed the angel. Sam watched in disbelief, yet again, as Jayson stopped crying almost at once.

'Huh' Bobby was just as stunned. Castiel carried the baby, now gently slumbering in his arms, over the room to place him in his baby carrier.

Sam looked around. 'Where's Dean?'

'Here Sammy' Dean walked into the room laden down with shopping. The bags had 'The Baby Shop' printed on their sides and Sam suppressed a laugh.

'You went baby shopping? Seriously?'

Dean looked affronted. 'Jayson's gotta have things, right? Just the basic essentials' he placed all the bags on the ground.

Bobby looked at the bags. 'A flat pack cot. More nappies. Wipes. A baby bath.' He looked up at Dean. 'Boy, you've got the whole shop in here.'

'Nothing wrong with being prepared.'

Sam watched him. 'Prepared for what? Parenthood?'

Dean stayed silent, Castiel putting a hand on his arm.

Bobby cleared his throat. 'Right. Jayson's asleep. We should be going'

Sam looked at him. 'Your right. We'll come back tomorrow. We still need to catch a trail for those fangs.'

Dean nodded, waving as they left the room. He turned and put his arms around the angel, putting his chin on top of Cas' head.

He looked over at the flat pack cot.

'Fancy a go at getting that up?


End file.
